Trouble
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Eyes and Rio end up trapped inside a cut off room and someone else is there. Don't provoke her. She'll say things and do things that are reckless.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral_.

Note: I own Jazzy June.

**Trouble**

By: Hikari Maiden

Jazzy June sat in the computer room, her laptop in front of her, on a pale, brown colored, tabletop desk. Her small hands hovered over the computer keyboard as her stubby fingers danced along the computer keys.

Eyes Rutherford and Rio Takeuchi stared at the blonde.

She noticed two people stared at her. "What?"

The silver haired boy shook his head. "Nothing, Jazzy. It's just that you type so fast."

She stared at him with confusion. "Oh? Really?"

Rio nodded. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Jazzy shrugged. "I don't know. I practiced, I guess. Why? It's nothing special." She heard a very, very slight sound, but couldn't figure out what caused it. She saved her work, shut down her computer, shut her computer, unplugged her computer, put her computer charger inside her computer case, strapped her computer inside her computer case, and zipped up her computer case. Then, she looked at Rio and Eyes as she lightly placed her right index finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh…I hear something." She listened for the sound she heard before. She heard it again, but it seemed softer. _What is that? I bet, if I walk around the room, I'll be able to pinpoint the sound and its cause. _She began to walk around the room. The sound seemed louder in some areas of the room than others. She grinned. "Ha." _Bingo! _She stood before the wall the sound came from the loudest. Her pale, blue-green eyes burned with determination and her face glowed with the emotion as she kicked the wall hard.

The wall broke and dust gathered in the air.

Jazzy grimaced and coughed as she waved her arms around in an attempt to shoo away the dust. Her eyes watered.

Eyes darted up behind Jazzy. "Jazzy! What did you do that for?"

She pointed at the hole she made in the wall. "Look. It's hollow."

The boy stared inside the hollow space in the wall. _It's a bomb and I know Rio didn't place it there. _"We've got to get out of here."

Jazzy stared at him with confusion. "What?"

He gave her a firm look. "Now! We've got to get out of here, now! Come on, or die!"

Then, it hit her. She gasped and her eyes widened. Then, she slowly turned her head to the device. _B-Bomb! Bomb? Bomb! A bomb! A bomb! Bomb! _Tears entered her eyes. _I'm gonna die. _She felt a numb in body, mind, and heart.

Rio, Eyes, and Jazzy darted for the door, but, just as they had been about to escape, the door slammed shut, the room turned into a secret, cut-off room and the power shut off.

Jazzy turned the knob and pulled on the door. "Oh no! What, now?"

Eyes looked at Rio. "Deactivate the bomb."

Rio nodded. "Right."

Jazzy banged on the door. "Let us out! This isn't funny!" She kicked the door. Then, she banged her fists into the door. "Oh, just wait until I get out of here! I'm gonna open up a can of butt kickin' on the sick, twisted person, who locked us in here! This is not a funny joke! This joke is sick and twisted! Rio likes Eyes and Eyes likes Rio! It's obvious! Don't you even consider Rio and me lesbian, or bi-sexual! I mean, I love Rio, but I love Rio as if she were a biological younger sister! I love Eyes, but I love Eyes as if he were a biological younger brother!" She growled and hissed. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks.

Eyes gently grabbed her fists in his hands. "Hold on, Jaz. I don't think this is a bully."

She gulped. _A hunter. _

Suddenly, out of the corners of her eyes, she saw an object pointed at Rio's head. _A gun! _She gasped as her eyes widened and she let out a shrill scream. "RIO!" She darted towards Rio and, just as the gun fired, placed herself between Rio and the gun.

Rio gasped and her eyes widened. "Jazzy!"

She grinned at her. "Don't worry about me! Deactivate the bomb!"

Rio gave her a determined look. "Right."

Jazzy smiled as she looked up at the slot above. "Hey, hey! Well, now! Eyes! Come here! Lookie what I found! I spy with my little eyes…Hmm…What shall I call it? A coward? A shameless pig? Both? It's people like you, who make me sick! It's people like you, who need to be taught to respect life! Oh, just you wait until I whip out the can of butt kickin'! That's just how angry you've made me!"

Eyes stared at her, face pale, blue under his eyes. He gulped. _She scares me at times! _He sighed. "Calm down. Don't be reckless."

She fumed. "I'm mad!"

"I understand, but it won't do if you unleash your anger with such recklessness. You'll provoke the enemy."

She spoke through clenched teeth. "The enemy provokes me."

"The enemy will try to provoke you. Don't let down your guard."

She relaxed with a sigh. "Fine."

"Got it!"

Jazzy looked relieved. "Phew!" Then, she noticed a very, very slight smell. _Oh no! _She looked for a vent. She saw a vent and the smell increased in strength as she approached it. "Oh no! Don't tell me…!" She noticed the vent screwed into the wall. _Of course! We're on the second floor! _She turned to Eyes. "This is a stupid question because I highly doubt you carry one around, unless you have a class that requires you to have one, anyway, it would probably have to stay inside the classroom, otherwise, it'd be considered a weapon in school, haa, but, anyway, do you have a screwdriver?"

He gently pulled her away from the vent. "Here. Let me."

_Eyes! If he breathes in the fumes, he'll… _She quickly grabbed onto him from behind and pulled back. "Eyes, no!"

_She's scared I'll die if I breathe in the fumes. _He gently pushed her off. "You know what this is, don't you, Jazzy?"

"That's why you must allow me to-"

He grinned. "Promise you won't ever do this. It's dangerous. Search for a lighter."

_I know exactly what he's about to do. I've seen it in __**Panic Room**__. _She searched for a lighter, or something that would create a flame. She searched all over. _Drat! Nothing! _Then, she thought, _Eyes! His switchblade! I could use it to make a spark! _She called over to Eyes, "Hey, Eyes!" _Ah, snoodge! No weapons in school! _She approached him, then, sat beside him. She shook her head. "Never mind. You don't have your switchblade with you, do you?"

"Actually, I do."

"I'm glad you have it on hand in situations like these, but that's against school rules, right?"

He shrugged. Then, he pulled the vent off the wall.

"How'd you unscrew the screws?"

"Funny as it sounds, I used my fingernails."

Rio laughed.

Eyes held his switchblade in his right hand and he had been about to jab the insides of the vent passage with it, but Jazzy snatched it out of his hand, gently pushed him aside, and did the job herself.

A spark instantly lit the vent passage.

She felt intense heat near her flesh, then, she felt her flesh burn. "Tss! Ow!" She yanked her arm out of the vent passage.

"Jazzy!" _She knew! _

Jazzy smiled at him and winked. _Dude. Big sis has you covered. _Her eyelids closed as she began to crumble to the floor.

Eyes rushed over to her and he caught her in his arms. "Jazzy! You reckless idiot! Why'd you do that?" _She knew what would happen if I created a spark! That's why she took it upon herself! So stupid! _

Her eyes opened the slightest bit. She weakly smiled up at him and she spoke in a weak voice. "Hey, now. Eyes?"

He looked down at her. "Don't you dare leave Rio and me."

She reached her right hand towards his right cheek. Her fingertips lightly brushed his cheek. "Little brother, don't weep."

He gently placed his hands over the fingertips that lightly brushed his cheek. "Sometimes, you're so stupid, you know that?"

Tears fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks. "I'm glad."

He gently brushed away the tears. "Hey, don't cry."

_I'm scared. What'll happen to Eyes and Rio if I don't protect them? _"I'm down. Now, what?"

"Rest. Our enemy may try to get us one-by-one."

"Where's Rio?"

"Right here."

"Rio…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

Jazzy felt her stomach rumble, then her stomach loudly growled. "That wasn't me."

Rio grinned her way. "Ch! Yeah right! Don't lie!"

Eyes playfully teased, "Does a monster live inside you, Jazzy?"

She tossed her backpack at him. "Shut up!"

He dodged. "Hey, hey!"

Rio glared at them. "Will you two quit horsing around?"

Jazzy hugged Rio. "Aw! Does Rio feel left out?"

The silver haired girl hit Jazzy hard in the head.

She whined. "Waaaaah! Rio! That hurt! You're so mean!"

Jazzy sighed. "This sucks. I have to go to the bathroom."

Rio glared at her. "Don't tell us! What do you want us to do about it?"

"Calm down, Rio. The enemy probably wants us to fight amongst each other."

Jazzy June heard a click, then felt sudden cold air enter the room. _Oh no! _"Ice age, here we come."

It didn't take long for the entire room to become unbearably cold.

Jazzy sat alone.

Eyes noticed and went over to her. "Why are you by yourself? This doesn't seem like you."

She didn't look at him as she shuddered. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." With her thick, blonde hair, she made a curtain between Eyes and herself as she grimaced. _I don't want them to know. _

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head. _How? I didn't eat, or drink, anything. _

Rio dropped to her knees beside Jazzy. Then, she leaned her head on her shoulder. "Come on. Tell us what's wrong."

_Rio, no! Not when I feel about to…! _She gently pushed her off her shoulder. "Excuse me, Rio. I-" She darted away from her and Eyes, under some desks.

Rio and Eyes looked at each other in confusion. Then, they approached the place Jazzy hid.

Jazzy screamed, "Ah, no, don't! Don't look!" She had been about to dart off to hide elsewhere, but Eyes caught her left hand.

"Hey. Get back here." _She's so pale. _"Will you grow up, already?"

She pouted. "Fine. You win. The cold bothers my stomach. There I told you. Ya happy?"

"Jeez, Jaz. You're so foolish."

"Shut up, Rio! I didn't ask you!"

Jazzy roared, "Oh, now, it's hot on us?"

Eyes playfully teased, "Hey, don't blame me. I can't help it."

"Why you! Of all the…!"

"Hey, hey!"

Jazzy grinned at the enemy. "Oh? Has the rat finally shown his ugly face? About time."

"Brat! I'll make you pay for that!"

She kicked him in the balls and he screamed like a girl as he crumbled to the floor. "What did you say? Something about, 'Brat! I'll make you pay for that!'?"

"Ha, ha! You creamed him!" Rio, Eyes, and Jazzy did a high-five.

Eyes looked at Rio and Jazzy with confusion. "What do we do with him?"

Jazzy grinned. "I have an idea."

The evil hunter screamed like a girl and cried like a baby as he begged for mercy.

"Ha, ha! Nice shot, Eyes! My turn!"

The evil hunter screamed like a girl. He struggled to free himself. He cried like a baby. He begged for mercy.

She threw her throwing knives. Then, she called out, "Rio! Your turn!"

Now, the evil hunter really screamed like a girl, and he really balled his eyes out like a baby and he really struggled to free himself and he really begged for mercy.

Rio threw her throwing knives at the live, evil hunter target.

The evil hunter peed and pooped in his pants several times.

Hikari Maiden: This took on a life of its own. I got into it.


End file.
